What If
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: A short one-shot coming from my imagination, about one of the scenes in "Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Wolfman" done a little differently...


What If?

Summary: My little sister and I were watching "The Chipmunks Meet Wolfman" and she asked me a very interesting question...

English Romance/Family Rated: K Chapters:1 Words:1,739 Theodore S. & Eleanor M. Complete

**So, my little sister and I are watching "The Chipmunks Meet Wolf-Man," and she turns to me and asks, "What if Theodore didn't recognize Eleanor's charm?" That's when I got an idea...**

Eleanor backed away from her, now a werewolf, boyfriend. He backed her into a corner, snarling, unlike anything she had seen before. This wasn't her Theo. Her diamond chain swung back and forth, giving her an idea. "Theodore!" she cried, yanking it off of her neck, and thrusting it outwards to him.

Theodore growled, and used his claw to hit it away from her. It fell down to the stage, where Simon, Jeanette, and Alvin were still trying to improvise.

"So, you're saying your potion was so powerful, it split you into _two _people?" Jeanette asked dramatically, keeping one eye on the ceiling. "What's happening?" she whispered.

"I don't know. But, we need to get up there, before something bad happens," Simon whispered back through clenched teeth, trying to smile at the audience as if nothing was wrong.

Alvin, dressed as the butler, stepped out, sweating under the bright lights. "I've got it from here, you guys check it out!"

Brittany, in a tree costume, ran out, desperate for some form of attention. "It's me! The tree!"

Meanwhile, her diamond necklace hurtled down to the stage, and broke into a thousand little pieces. Alvin gasped, afraid to know what was happening. He looked up.

Simon and Jeanette ran across the stage top, searching for their siblings. That's when they heard the smash.

"We've got to find them!" Jeanette exclaimed, sliding around a corner and seeing Eleanor backing away from Theodore, who was on all fours. "It's them!"

Eleanor stared down at the remains of her beautiful necklace, the one he had given her just a few days ago. It seemed so much further now. "Oh, Theo, why? Why can't you tell it's me?"

Theodore didn't understand what she was saying, and stepped forward, barking. This girl was a stranger to him.

Eleanor screamed, and found herself leaning over the bar, staring straight down at the stage. Her grasp was slipping. "Theodore!"

The audience watched with fascination as they heard the shrieks from above.

Brittany grabbed Alvin. "Ellie's falling!" she screamed, pulling him off of the stage. He followed her, trying to go as fast as possible.

Simon tried his best to distract Theodore, while Jeanette tried to pull her sister back up. "Back, Theo! Don't hurt her!"

Theodore snarled again, and held up his claws threateningly.

Jeanette wasn't having much luck either, the chubby Chipette was slipping even further. Her sweaty palms were wrapped around the bar, dangerously wet. "Hold on!"

"I'm trying!" Eleanor cried, swinging her legs around, attempting to find something to balance on.

Theodore pushed past Simon, lunging for the two girls. His mind was on the blink, not a single memory appealed to him.

Alvin saw his outstretched claws, ready for his girlfriend and her sister. "No! Don't do it!"

Simon grabbed the back of his collar, and pulled, like trying to move a dog by his collar. "Alvin! Thank goodness you're here!"

"Ellie!" Brittany screamed, rushing forward to help Jeanette pull their sister back up.

"Hurry!" Eleanor wailed, holding onto the bar with one hand. The stage floor seemed to get closer.

Brittany and Jeanette each grabbed one of her hands, and pulled with all their might.

But, Theodore became loose of his brother's grasp, and ran towards the three Chipettes, his eyes set on Eleanor. He butted his head against Brittany's back, causing her to let go of her hand.

"AHH!" Eleanor screamed, falling down to the stage. She closed her eyes, and waited for the hit.

At that moment, Mr. Talbot burst through the doors, and onto the stage. Eleanor landed in his furry arms. He set her down, not very gently.

When Theodore hit Brittany, he had set off a chain reaction, and now Jeanette was hanging onto the bar, seeing her sister land in the arms of the werewolf. "No!"

Theodore saw Mr. Talbot throw Eleanor aside, and he growled. He leapt from the platform, and next to his foe.

The two began to pace around, eyes locked on each other, waiting for the first move.

Mr. Talbot decided to go first, and pounced on the chubby Chipmunk. Theodore yelped, not expecting him to attack this fast.

"Theodore!" yelled the five Chipmunks and Chipettes, watching him start to get mauled by his larger enemy.

"You guys go save him, I'll help Jeanette!" Simon said, grabbing her hands. "But be careful!"

Alvin put his arm around him. "I promise I'll come back with him."

Eleanor couldn't bear to survey the awful brawl in front of her. Dress torn, hat long gone, she jumped onto Mr. Talbot's back.

The lupine wolf straightened again, freeing Theodore, who had been trapped under him. His fur was beginning to get bloody.

Eleanor locked her arms around his neck, and began to thrust, choking the hideous monster. He tried to buck her off, but that only made her pull harder.

Alvin saw her courageous act, amazed that the small Chipette was capable of that. "Whoa..."

Brittany, on the other hand, was more frantic. "Hold on, don't move!"

"Does it look like I'm going to?" Eleanor muttered, keeping her grip around him.

Brittany started to pull Theodore away from the scene, but he refused to move. He snapped at her, and galloped forwards.

Up on the platform, Jeanette was watching them with wide eyes, kicking her legs around. "Watch out, Ellie! Be careful!" Her glasses slipped of her face, and landed on Mr. Talbot's head.

He was momentarily disoriented, not seeing anything, adding to the fact Eleanor was still choking him.

Theodore used this moment for his favor, and jumped to his face. He sunk his teeth into Mr. Talbot's furry flesh, unleashing blood-curdling howls from both of them.

Eleanor slipped off of his back, unable to keep pulling. All of her breath was gone, and she tumbled into Alvin's arms. "Theo...Where?"

Brittany looked up for a second, and saw her sister coming straight down on top of her. "Ah!"

Jeanette landed on Brittany, arms giving out on the bar. "Sorry Britt, but where are the others?"

Brittany moved out from under her, frantic to check on Alvin and Theodore. "Over here, hurry! Theodore bit Mr. Talbot!"

Simon sighed with relief when his best friend landed on top of Brittany, instead of the floor. He quickly stumbled down the steps, and onto the stage. "What happened? Where are they?"

Jeanette had covered her mouth in shock, but pointed at them with her other hand.

Theodore and Mr. Talbot were writhing on the floor, hands over their faces. Very slowly, Theodore's unnatural fur disappeared, replaced with regular Chipmunk fur.

Mr. Talbot stood up, human once more, but clothes ripped up. He saw the audience staring at him in shock, and ran away, going somewhere backstage.

"Theodore!" Eleanor cried, running over to him, and giving him a big hug. Then, she slapped his cheek. "Don't you ever do that again!"

Theodore, rubbing his cheek and looking around in a daze, turned to her. "Where am I? What happened?"

Eleanor didn't answer, just threw her arms around him, and buried her face into his shoulder, crying.

Brittany rubbed her back, while Alvin went over and put his arm around her shoulder.

The whole audience, unaware of the events that had taken place, got to their feet, and cheered.

Mr. Rochelle just stared on in amazement at their off-script performance.

Later, the whole school had gathered in the gym, celebrating Mrs. Millikan's farewell party.

The five kids were explaining what had happened to Theodore that week, he had absolutely no memory.

"I ate meat? Bleh!" he exclaimed, making a face, trying not to think of eating meat during his extreme transformation.

Eleanor rubbed her neck. "Yeah, and you said a few mean things to us."

"Like what?" he asked, taking a sip of punch.

"You growled at Brittany, ordered around Jeanette, and acted like..._Alvin _around me," Eleanor explained, shuddering at the thought of her sweet boyfriend acting like the egotistical, girl-crazy Chipmunk beside her.

"We're just glad you're back," Simon said, clamping his hand over his shoulder.

Theodore smiled. "Me too. I hate that I did that to all of you."

"Ugh! Theodore, Theodore, Theodore. What do I have to do to get some attention around here?" Brittany mouthed to Alvin, all sympathy drained.

Alvin looked back at the sound system in the corner. "I've got a better idea."

Mrs. Millikan had been talking with another teacher, when the loud tune started. "Children? Children, please, nothing too wild!"

Alvin laughed. "Us? Wild?"

The Chipettes stood in the middle of the gym, and started singing.

_Hey boys_

_Just what was that noise?_

_Coming from somewhere over there_

_If it wasn't you_

_And it wasn't me_

_Then what in the wide, wide world could it be_

_Boys:_

_Ah, ah, ah-whoo!_

_Girls:_

_You want to scream and shout_

_And jump right out of your skin!_

_Boys:_

_Ah, ah, ah-whoo!_

_Girls:_

_Don't be crying out loud_

_C'mon and take my hand_

_And you will understand_

_Brittany:_

_Oh, baby!_

_All:_

_Everything's going to be all right_

_Don't you be afraid_

_When things go bump in the night_

_Get closer to me_

_And, baby, hold on tight_

_'Cause everything's going to be all right_

_Boys:_

_Hey, girls, _

_We don't wanna rock your world_

_But we don't believe in that mean Boogey Man_

_There ain't no such thing_

_No how, no way, no where_

_But sometimes late at night_

_We still get a little scared_

_Girls:_

_Ah, ah, ah-whoo_

_Boys:_

_You want to scream and shout_

_And jump right out of your skin_

_Girls:_

_Ah, ah, ah-whoo_

_Boys:_

_Don't be crying out loud_

_C'mon and take my hand_

_And you will understand_

_Brittany:_

_Oh, baby!_

_All:_

_Everything's going to be all right_

_Don't you be afraid _

_When things go bump in the night_

_Get closer to me_

_And, baby hold on tight_

_"Cause everything's going to be all right!_

The six kids took a bow as the gymnasium burst into cheers. Because the song was true. Everything was going to be all right.


End file.
